Everything's a Competition
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Feeling competitive, Connor and Haytham take a woman to an inn to see how they fare. Who will win? Who has the best talent 'in the sack' Sexual Content, Male/Female, can be considered a third person Haytham/Reader/Connor, or a Haytham/OC/Connor. Request by QueenCandy.


**Everything's a Competition**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p><em>This story was requested by <em>_**QueenCandy**__. Fellow ladies, you can pretend it is you in this story if you want_

* * *

><p>Benjamin Church was dead finally, after the deed was done and the stolen Rebel provisions were on the Aquila ready to be returned. But the ship was anchored in the port of Boston to refill their food stock and get a few repairs after the small battle with Church's miniature fleet of redcoats.<p>

The Kenway pair fought most of the way to Boston about Templar and Assassin business in the Captain quarters, then one random comment from Haytham had them fighting over other 'matters' in an equally serious manner.

Somehow this almost spiteful comment led Haytham and Connor to their current position standing in the centre of an Inn room, between their nipping mouths a young woman moaned. Her arms were wrapped around Connor's bare torso as he scraped his teeth across her throat and breasts.

Against her back, Haytham suckled at the woman's shoulder while he stroked her thighs and arse with his coarse palms at a slow pace. The woman panted out a moan and squirmed with desire, she was growing frustrated with their lack of touch towards her dripping womanhood.

Sighing against her heating up skin, Haytham sent his son a look. The darker skinned Kenway raised a brow with annoyed understanding and stood back with some hesitation making the woman release a confused moan. Gasping she looked up with wide eyes as she bounced on the bed with Haytham over her, the shock was broken into more moans as the man trailed hot kisses down the valley of her breasts before a tongue ringed around a perky nipple.

As he licked and sucked the dark bud the older man undid his pants and kicked them off so he was completely naked like the woman. Behind him there was the sound of fabric falling to the ground with a soft thud meaning Connor had followed his lead and removed his own.

He didn't have to pay much attention to his manhood, he was already rock hard with just thinking about being inside the young pretty little thing beneath him. The gasping moans she released were a bonus too and made his balls tingle each time she let them out.

Grinding his hips while continuing to suck the soft breasts, Haytham wrapped the woman's thighs around his backside so she held on tight. Feeling her moist womanhood slick up the bottom of his shaft and drip along his balls made Haytham groan and wheeze out in apprehension.

Connor watched from his position leaning against the wall, he watched his father grind against the woman's spread wide entrance and forced his breathing to become steady, between his legs his own shaft stood stiff as he slowly stroked the tip's dripping slit with the pad of his index finger.

"Ah!" Crying out in passion and surprise the woman arched and clenched Haytham's long hair, which was just holding a few strands in its ribbon, as the older man bit at her nipple. Not hard enough to cause pain but enough to give her senses a nice little shock that make her sensitive area clench and spasm.

Repeating it a couple of times, Haytham succeeded in turning the woman into a shivering hot mess against his chest. Without stopping his attention to the soft breasts he angled his hips and pressed forward, once more the woman cried out as Haytham's hardness slid inside smoothly.

She tightened her thighs and arched, wide eyes goggled up at the roof with pleasure and surprise.

"Hmmm." Haytham hummed, the woman was warm and slick around his throbbing member, like silk in the sun. He glided in and out of her without resistance.

Removing his mouth from her breasts, Haytham kissed and sucked his way up towards her throat and mouth. Panting for a moment to catch his breath the man then ducked down his head and kissed her deeply. The woman moaned and kissed back eagerly, her eyes slid shut as her whole body shuddered.

Haytham curled his fingers inside the hot womanhood causing her to gasp out again, his other hand twinned in the woman's long waving locks and held on tightly. His pace was hard and as passionate as his kiss.

At the end of the bed and leaning his back against the wall Connor crossed his arms and waited for his turn. Through lidded eyes he watched and let out a bored yawn, he smirked when he spotted Haytham turning his head slightly and hesitate.

Looking over his shoulder Haytham met Connor's eyes and saw his son's smug smirk, they sent each other a silent competitive look. The woman was none the wiser to their thoughts as she melted in pleasure.

Turning back to give the woman his full attention, Haytham focused on her desire. While fingering her sensitive bud with a finger at the same time with his thrusts he messaged a breast, drawing out deeper moans from her.

Hearing the musical notes, he bent down and began to mouth along her chest again.

Even if he felt competitive towards his father, Connor could not help but feel warm around his neck at the sight. From his angle he could see the woman's dripping entrance and Haytham's shaft sliding in and out, glistening all the way to the balls.

The young half-native could not wait until his turn, already he had an idea on what to do to her.

A cry followed with weak whimpers snapped him out of his thoughts, the woman came. Haytham moaned deeply as his sensitive manhood was gripped tightly by her smooth walls.

Panting against the woman's throat Haytham held back a strangled moan as he filled her with his milky essence, which her walls sucked in eagerly. Waiting for his heart and the pulsing of the womanhood to subside, Haytham gently kissed the woman and smirked.

Once all was calm he pulled out and stepped off the bed, both he and Connor stared at the spread womanhood with lusty eyes. The bed was stained but the two men didn't care, it was going to be much worse before morning.

Connor stood over the woman with a smirk, get up on the bed he knelt upon his knees and gently lifted her to a sitting position. Haytham watched with a curious frown as Connor leaned the woman's shoulder blades against the wall at the beds head before he began to kiss just below her navel.

With a sigh Connor moved the woman's thighs over his shoulders, then slowly he kissed and licked his way upwards, all the while tightening the woman's legs against her chest so she was angled wide for his entrance.

Just as Haytham had done, Connor gave the soft mounds some attention but not as long. Swiftly he passed his lips up to her mouth and kissed her at a gentler pace than Haytham had. He was giving the woman the chance to breathe before he pounded her.

"Mmm." The woman hummed into his mouth. Never closing his eyes, Connor lowered his palms to hold firmly at her arse and pressed inside his hardness.

The loud cry that escaped the woman was loud and keen as Connor hit deep inside, he pressed inside smoother then Haytham had due to how moist her walls were. White come dripped out of her at his wanted intrusion, the sight made Haytham feel a little annoyed even though he had expected it. He wanted the woman to have taken in as much as possible.

Tightening his fingers into the soft flesh of the woman's arse, Connor moaned and sped up his pace making the woman break into louder moans. Not expecting his son to this good, Haytham uncrossed his arms uneasily.

Leaning back from the woman's mouth Connor knelt upright and observed the warm woman beneath him with a smirk. The woman pressed the back of a hand against her cheek and the other gripping the bed head for support, her face was bright red and her mouth was almost foaming as she gasped and moaned.

"Ah, p-please!"

Softly Connor chuckled as the woman whimpered, his grip on her arse tightened some more, and even though his nails were dull he managed to break the soft milky flesh. Once more the woman begged him for something and so Connor angled her hips a little more and pounded into her warmth harder.

Now the room was filled with her trilling screams, the hair on both men's necks rose on ends as lust shivered through them at her music. Haytham wanted to take her again and it hurt in his lower region, his breathing became a little heavier.

With one more cry the woman arched and came, Connor bent and kissed her again while continuing at his pace, and he still had a bit of stamina and resistance left, even though the woman was so deadly tight around his manhood.

"Hngh." Connor moaned, his release was explosive and left him feeling woozy in the head. Taking a breath through his nose the young assassin slowly eased the panting and shivering woman onto the bed for another recovery.

After a couple more breaths he then moved back and sighed out while pushing back his damp fringe. Looking the woman up and down as she lay bare and spread upon the bed, Connor didn't even pay his father any attention as the man stood beside him.

"Well well Connor, a trove of surprises we are. I am curious on where you learnt those… skills." Haytham spoke sarcastically and crossed his arms again, "How about we put this little competition aside and enjoy her a little more?"

"Because you lost?" That made Haytham's brow twitch, he looked down at his son with a pissed off expression, deep in his blue eyes the spark of competitiveness shone out making Connor's smirk widen.

"Sigh, I hoped you knew when to back out but it seems I have a fool for a son." Not waiting to see Connor's look to those words, Haytham crawled over the still recovering woman making her eyes widen. "Well then My Lady, can you keep up with us?"

The woman blinked at his words, her mouth slightly agape as her mind processed his words. Then she blushed and smiled, "I will try, sir!"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed, I am sorry to my follows that I hadn't uploaded anything in a while. I have been slowly working on some things and editing old stories already uploaded. I promise to make more stories soon.<em>


End file.
